


Wishing upon a star

by VioletSeaWitch



Category: Assassination Classroom
Genre: Enemies to Lovers, Fluff, Human Korosensei (Assassination Classroom), M/M, Pining, the whole class is in on it
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-15
Updated: 2021-03-19
Packaged: 2021-03-23 03:41:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,476
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30049362
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VioletSeaWitch/pseuds/VioletSeaWitch
Summary: Koro's got a crush on Karasuma
Relationships: Karasuma Tadaomi/Korosensei, korokara - Relationship
Kudos: 10





	1. Chapter 1

Karasuma lays in his bed, reading a book quietly to himself. The man had a long day, seeing as he had to travel up and down the mountain multiple times for multiple meetings. After this day, his legs actually burned a bit. 

It did not occur to him that he had an admirer. 

~Earlier that day~

“Mr.Karasumaaaaaa~”

The government agent picks his head up from his papers to look at his target. A tentacle holding gelato was extended, which the man slowly took. “I'm guessing you flew to Italy again.”

“You know me so well! I heard you liked Nutella so I just had to get some of this rare flavor for you!”

“Thanks.” Karasuma said, turning back to hos papers. Irina huffed and pouted over her computer. Where was her gourmet treat?

Koro sat there and enjoyed his, sliding Irina a fancy chocolate. "Here, it's fresh."

Irina blinked genuinely surprised.  
~present~

Koro stared at the stars above the classroom. Laying on the rooftop in his pjs. He played music from his phone. It seemed to describe his feeling perfectly.

“I've already told ya  
Can't go on like this  
Red lips, a kiss, and you got me calling for ya  
Guess I hardly know ya  
You're off limits  
A classic twist — I think I'm falling for ya  
Think I'm falling for ya  
Why'm I falling for this toxic love?  
Why'm I falling for this tender touch?”

He only kissed Karasuma in his dreams. Ever since that first dream, he fell head over heels for the ripped government agent. This was not right though. He had no right to be in love with a man that was trying to kill him. Nor would it last, as he himself had to die in March. Yet, he could picture the other man over him, saying sweet nothings that’s out of character for the man. Things that he would only say to a lover. Koro turns pink at the thought.

He closes his eyes and makes a wish.

“Make Tadaomi Karasuma fall for me...please...please…”

He felt his consciousness slip, and his eyes slowly close.

When he opened his them, he felt a draft under his pjs. He brings a hand up to his face to block the sunlight from his eyes. He brushes hair from his face.

Wait...fingers? Hair?

“Im...im human again?!”

He stands up quickly but finds himself tangled up in his oversized clothes. His arms wave as he tips back. “Whoaaaoa! Ah!” He falls backward, but grabs onto the edge of the roof. His pants flutter to the ground, leaving him in his oversized shirt. The draft down there made him blush. Boy, was he glad noone was there to witness this. 

“Um.”

Koro looks down to see Karasuma, who was taking the pants off of his face. Before he got a face full of Koro’s junk, the reaper had screamed and lost his grip; causing him to fall on top of his fellow teacher.

“Get off of me!”

Koro rolled off of the other. He stumbled to his feet, extending a hand to Karasuma. Karasuma took it, hauling himself up. 

“Who are you?”

“You don’t recognize me? It's me, Korosensei!”

Karasuma's jaw drops. His eyebrows scrunch together in confusion.

“Octopus? But how?”

The shorter man shrugged. He took a step and his knees buckled. “Oh no.” He managed to squeak before he stumbled. A strong pair of arms caught him. Koro gazed up to see Karasuma holding him. 

“Heh, I think I need to get used to this body again.”

“Youre way too easy to kill like this.” Karasuma stepped to the side, letting Koro fall flat on his face.

“Youre so mean Karasuma!” Koro sits up.

“Tch. You better have a change of clothes. I don't think it’s appropriate to teach class in your nightwear.”

“As a matter of fact, I do!”

His human form stunk. Koro was genuinely surprised that Karasuma did not care. Koro assumed that’s from not showering for a year and a half due to his octopus form’s aversion to water. He made his way to the schoolhouse’s bathroom, which he fixed up earlier to have a small shower with a cheap soap dispenser. Of course, being in the rundown there were a few bugs to squash but other than that, it was a refreshing cold shower.

He had some clothes in the office that were his old size. He’s super intelligence told him that this was a very slim possibility but just in case, he would have clothes for this very occasion. Koro looks at the different outfits and decides that his usual teachers’ robe alone is not suitable for today’s lesson. Instead, he pulls out a striped bathing suit and the robe to go over it. 

Today was a swimming lesson day!

He stands and looks at himself in the mirror. This...might be a shock to his students. 

Karasuma watched the other walk into the classroom and shut the door. There was silence until a voice said. “Top of the morning to ya!”

Followed by a cacophony of utter shock.

“WHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAT?!”

“WHO’s THIS SHORT GUY HE’S AS TALL AS NAGISA!

“HEY!”

Korosensei rubbed the back of his head. “Yes, it’s your favorite octopus in the flesh.”

“NO FRICKEN WAY.” Nagisa says. Fuwa covered her mouth. Half of the class sat there in stunned silence. Okajima yells from the back. “NO WAY HE’S SO HOT.”

Koro expected everyone to turn around and look at Okajima, but instead they all nodded. Koro burns red and then turns to the chalkboard. Despite forcing himself to be confident about his luxe for his assassination attempts, he was actually quite self-conscious about his human form. At least, the tentacle transformation made him more expressive. He clears his throat and starts writing on the board. Nakamura smirks and Nagisa jots down “ very self-conscious about looks.”

“What’s all the noise about?” Irina pops her head in. She spots Koro, not realizing it was him. “Hey there short stuff. Why are you wearing the octopus’s clothes…..” Black eyes met blue and she picked up on it. “Whoa. No. Way!” 

She dug a anti-koro knife from her hip and took Koro’s hand. He allowed her to and watch as she poked it with the knife. “So you’re human now. Huh. I wonder what this means for the mission.”

“Not my concern. Now, Miss Irina, i have to get to teaching math. The kids have a quiz.”

“What? Awwww!” Kayano whines. 

————-

“Sir, what happened to your tentacles?” Itona walks up beside him and asks. 

“I have no earthly idea.” Korosensei replies. “All i know is that I am able to swim now.”

“Remind me why I needed to tag along?” Karasuma says. 

“Why, I cannot move at mach 20, I need another lifeguard.”

“Fine.” They arrive at the pool and everyone hops in. When Karasuma tosses his shirt to the side with his pants, Koro can’t help but stare. When Karasuma turns around. Koro gasps and jumps in the pool. Kayano watches from her floatie ring, smirking. She swims over to Nakamura, whispering something.

Nakamura rubs her hands together, and goes to Karma. 

“I think Korosensei has a thing for Karasuma.” 

“Really now?” Karma’s devious smile grew. 

He jumps out of the pool and walks past the agent, shoving him in the pool. Okajima uses his camera to capture the moment his teacher fell. Koro notices there's a shadow over him and he turns away from his students for a moment, only to see Karasuma barreling towards him. Time moves slow, and their lips connect before they both plunge under the water. 

Koro screams underwater, mostly from surprise. He rises to the surface eventually as he untangles himself from his coworker who seemed to be just as taken aback. He surfaces as well, covering his mouth. Did....did he just have his first kiss with a man?


	2. Chapter 2

——  
“Im going to die.” Koro hugs his knees. “Im going to die and never get to feel his touch. The government will kill me now that i’m only half of a superbeing.” He feels himself falling slowly into watch, drowning in his sorrow. “I have no right to love him.”

“What are you talking about? I’m right here. I’ll protect you.” 

“Huh? Who said that?”

A familiar voice...something that soothed his soul. He looks up and sees a shadowy figure in front of him, arms outstretched. Before he could think, his body moved on its own. He ran right into the arms of the man whose face he couldn’t even see.

At that moment, Koro wakes up from his nap. He wakes with a start and tears up a bit. 

“Hey octopus. Youre up for Japanese.” Karasima jabs a thumb at the door. He so was avoiding talking about what happened before.

“R-right.” He stands, still a little shaken from his dream. What if he’s thrown in a lab again? Experimented on? He did not want to go through that pain, nor stop teaching his beloved E class.

As of right now, he still had his super brain, agility, and all of his skills he acquired as the Reaper. The tentacle’s effect on his personality remained. No longer was he as suave and aloof as he once was, but almost embarrassingly expressive. At least, according to his old standards.

"You know, you can't act like this never happened." Irinia holds up a photo. It had Koro inches away from Karasuma's lips. "I know what happened next.

This time, it was the government agent blushing. He simply turns and walks out of the room.  
——-  
“This one looks good!” Koro exclaimed.

While PE class took place, Korosensei traveled the mountain, looking for the most beautiful flowers he could find. Today was the day. The day he would confess his feelings through the red flowers he found. He walks back to the teacher’s lounge, flowers in hand. 

“Karasuma!” 

“Hm?”

“Here.” He hands him a bunch of wild flowers wrapped in newspaper. A soft blush dusted his cheeks. “For you.”

“Thanks?” He places the flower on the desk before walking out. 

Irina stared at the two and then facepalmed. “You should have said something! That was pathetic.”

“I know.” He covers his face. “I’ve never seduced a man I liked before! I have the same body count as you and I still can’t land a man!”

He freezes and looks out the window. Karma was there with a camcorder. “Too bad sensei! Maybe next time!” He disappears like a gopher under the window before running off. Koro falls in and slumps in his chair. “Ugh.” 

“Listen, you gotta put the moves on him. Ask him out to dinner for example.” Irina explains. “Wait how old are you? You look young.”

“27.” Koro groans. “Yes, I get it, Im old fashioned. I thought the red in the flowers would tip him off.”

“You know that man is dense as a brick.”

“Yes. I am quite aware now.” Koro rubs his face.

Irina gets up and goes to the classroom. The whole class looks at her and then points at the board. 

“Koro and karasuma operation?” She read. 

“Yeah!” Fuwa exclaims. “We want those two to get together and we know the perfect plan for it!”

“Get him to go over to Karasuma’s apartment! He’s been sleeping here since he can’t fly.” Sugino suggests. “Karma showed us the video. It was kind of sad.”  
————  
At the end of the day, when class ended, Koro made his way to the door. 

“Wait! Korosensei?” The girls of the class rushed up to him. “Why don’t you go out with Mr.Karasuma for the night. It’s kind of weird for you to be sleeping here.” One says.

“I-I don’t think he’d appreciate the company.” Koro says. “Really, I’m fine.”

“Come oooooooon!” Kurahashi whines. “Think of it as a temporary sleepover!”

Korosensei covered his face, he was a mess. Him and Karasuma sharing the same living space? That was too scandalous for his liking.

“Come on, what about that body count?”

“NYUYA!!! CHILDREN PLEASE!” He screams. 

Karasuma leans against the doorway. “Hey. Let’s go.”

“Y-yes!” Koro peeps and walks to his side without questioning it. 

Karma walks in, smirking. He high fives Nakamura. 

“What just happened?” Nagisa asked. 

“I just convinced Mr.K to take Sensei home for the night. The man’s a real softie on the inside. We better get going. There’s supposed to be typhoon tonight. I guess we can thank that.”

“Wait, I have to change.” Koro pauses. “Wouldn’t want anyone picking up on the fact i’m not a superbeing anymore.”

He exits the teacher’s lounge in a a button down shirt and black dress pants. Karasuma looks him up and down and uncrosses his arms. “You ready?”

Koro nods, walking beside him with his satchel. He notices that he has the flowers in hand. Koro’s lips turn up in a smile. “So, do you like men?”

“What?”

“I MEAN DO YOU LIKE WHEN SOMEONE GIVES YOU FLOWERS?” Koro looks away. 

“I guess I do. The flowers.”

Irina spat her water out and howled laughing, hearing him from the teacher’s lounge.

——-  
“We might as well pick up something for dinner.”

Koro looks around. He zeros in on takoyaki and pulls out his wallet, only to find a note. 

‘Another donation -Karma’

“WHAT!” Koro yells, making some people turn their heads. He clears his throat and looks at Karasuma, giving him a pouty, begging look. The agent scoffs and hands him enough for a few orders of takoyaki. He decides on the ramen place next door.

As if to eather say “screw you and your comfort zone” or “here’s your chance” depending on how you look at it; it started to rain.

He remembered seeing this in that show with the dragon maid girl. A lover’s umbrella!

Karasuma polled a small umbrella out and placed it over himself. Koro ducks his head under and smiles. “Nyuhuhu~”

Karasuma stares at him for a second before shaking his head. The two continued on their way to Tadaomi’s place. They walk in silence for fifteen minutes, rain pelting against the umbrella. 

However, after passing by a box, a small series of barks and whines could be heard, which stopped Karasuma in his tracks. Koro walked a little ahead before he noticed his coworker had stopped. 

“Hold on.” Karasuma says, picking up the puppy without hesitation. The little guy was a shiba inu, and a very young one at that. One barely old enough for normal dog food. Koro felt his heart melt as he saw the caring look behind those usually stoic eyes of Karasuma. 

“I did not take you for a dog person.”

“I have one at home. One more can’t hurt. Besides, this is my building.” He points at the door. After collecting his mail, the two enter the elevator and go up to the 11th floor.


	3. Chapter 3

“Karasumaaaa this sucks…”

“I know. Just hang in there.”

Karasuma thanked his lucky stars that he got the Ramen instead of the takoyaki. That was definitely a bullet dodged. 

He brings in the empty mop bucket and places it in front of Koro. Poor guy was blowing out both ends. Karasuma plugged his nose and rubbed the ex reaper’s back. Koro was sweating profusely, he panted and in between upchucks he leaned on Karasuma’s side.

“You must...must hate me.” Koro groans.

“No. This is sort of more painful to watch than anything. You’re a perfect target right now, but you’re not a threat to the world anymore. My orders were to kill you as the Octopus, not as a person.”

“I don’t know what’s going on here...I feel like I have dysentery..”

“How do you know that?”

“Grew up in a bad neighborhood.”

“Oh.”

Koro continued for about an hour before laying naked on the cold tile floor. He was utterly miserable and did not care that his junk was out for Karasuma to see. Karasuma ran a bath for Koro and placed him inside of the tub. Koro’s glazed over stare fixated on the agent. Right now, he was his knight in shining armor. 

“S-sorry.” 

“Hm? About what?”

“Bout the bathroom.”

“Well, you’re human. People get food poisoning from time to time.”

“I’ve never had this in my adult life.” Koro says weakly. 

Once Korosensei was done soaking, Karasuma led the other to his bed. He laid out some fresh pjs, which turned out to be a bit big on Koro. After he gave him some medicine, he was about to walk out of the room when he heard a request.

“Can you rub my back again?”

Karasuma nods and does so. Koro smiles and hugs a pillow before falling into a deep sleep.

Karasuma then turns his attention to the new pup that he brought in. While Koro slept, Karasuma gave the little unnamed animal a bath, washing fleas from its coat. He then fed it and then got ready for bed himself. 

He decided on sleeping on the couch as to not disturb his houseguest. He looked at the wildflowers, which he had placed in a vase. Ever since that kiss, his mind has been secretly craving more. Didn’t red mean sexual love or something? Or was it romantic? And didn’t Koro ask him if he liked men?

He put two and two together. 

“Ohhhh…”

He sat there, a bit shocked. No, the former superbeing couldn’t...no he could. There was no denying the facts. 

Maybe, just maybe he could have fun with this.

The next morning, Koro wakes up slowly, still feeling a little queasy. He sees a man with his hair down. Koro reaches out and touches his cheek gently. This wasn’t a dream. Suddenly, there was a hand on his, and then Koro went red when Tadaomi opened his eyes. Koro could have sworn he was dreaming.

“How are you feeling?”

“Better. All thanks to you. Thank you.”

Today, he was going to play it cool, Koro said to himself. If gifts did not work, then surely his charm would. He sits up and yawns, rubbing his face with the sleeve. 

“Karasuma...what are you doing sleeping in the same bed as me?”

“I wanted to monitor you. I’ve never seen anyone that sick from just a little takoyaki.”

“You never cared about me.”

It slipped out before he could control his mouth. He slaps a hand over his own.

“Well, there’s a first time for everything.”

Koro felt his heart jump. Was this Karasuma’s way of telling him he knew about his crush on him? The man never showed his soft side for no reason.

It was only then that he got a call saying school was canceled for the day due to the typhoon. The wind howled outside, and if on queue the new puppy came scrambling in. Karasuma reached down to pick it up along with his other dog, who had been sleeping quietly in the corner up until a few moments ago. 

Koro smiled and started to pet the older one. “What’s his name?”

“Miso.”

“Cute name.” 

Koro gets up to use the bathroom, sleepily shuffling to the doorway. Karasuma gets up to start making breakfast. 

‘I wonder when I should bring up this whole...thing. He doesn’t have tentacles anymore so what now? If I tell my superiors, will they cart him away?’ Karasuma wondered. ‘It all makes sense why he was being weird all these weeks at least. Can’t say that I foresaw this coming.’

The bacon he was cooking sizzled in the pan, he sure did love american breakfast at least once a week. He then heard a thud out in the living room. When he went to inspect it, a bunch of photos were spilled out of Korosensei’s bag. They were photos of him.

“The hell?” He flipped through them, eventually coming to one with some sort of water damage. Not only that but it was sticky.

Karasuma’s face hardened and he barged into the bathroom, where Koro was plucking his eyebrows. 

“The hell did you do with this.”

Koro turned to him and his face was unreadable. “Took it into the bath with me.”

“You dont think i’m going to believe that crap, do you?”

‘Act cool.’ Koro straights up and gives a shrug, looking at himself in the mirror. Karasuma reaches to stab him with the anti sensei knife, it felt like the only response. As expected, Koro dodges it.   
Koro thinks back to his last kill before getting captured. It was a five month infiltration job. One of his longer ones that made him richer than your average assassin.  
He takes the knife and pokes Karasuma in the back. “Korosensei one, Mr.Karasuma zerooo!”

Karasuma forgot all about the photo. He huffed and followed him out to the kitchen.


End file.
